Stoll's prank my OC's
by Greakfreak
Summary: Title. Anyone who likes, Jack, Sapphire/Dylin, Emily and Lend would like this.
1. intro

**These ae my OCs! They get tortured by the Stolls. Katie must have been away. It felt weird torturing my own Charictors.**


	2. Part 1: Emily Daughter of Apollo

Travis and Conner had set up a huge movie screen and like any demi-god, Emily daughter of Apollo, who is fated to one day have an importance, goes to investigate. Then she heard Travis o the mic. "Welcome Demi-gods young and old, girls and guys! We have a special production for all of you! Have heard countless rumors that a daughter of Apollo has nasty stage fright. Well, let's see how she does when she finds out she wasn't alone when she was practicing in the woods." "What?" Emily said to herself processing what he said. "Oh no!" She realized what they were doing. She saw the clip play.

"When you're alone, do you think of me?  
And my diamond ring's thrown out to sea.  
And when you love, do you love for me?  
Like harmony, a never ending dream."

The clip showed her start dancing to the song as she sang along. Her eyes began to blur and she ran off. "There she goes everyone! Oh Well!"


	3. Part 2: Lend, Son of Athena

Lend saw his girlfriend embarrassed by the Stolls. He saw the screen change. "So, Miss Emily's Boyfriend has some drama too. Seems if this didn't bug Athena enough," The screen showed Percy and Annabeth kissing. "Her son loving water, because his daddy is a boat builder. Interesting, no? I see there must be a truce between Athena and Poseidon. Or, Athena just wants to annoy Poseidon by dating his mortal followers." "You know nothing about my family!" He shouted to the Stolls. He followed in the direction Emily went to comfort his girlfriend.


	4. Part 3: Jack, Daughter of Aphrodite

**To people who enjoy my pairing of Jack/Nico. To people who don't know them, Jack is a GIRL. **

****After embarrassing Lemily, Lend and Emily, they went to prank the one daughter of Aphrodite that was not allowed to be pranked. She would kill you, and then her boyfriend, a one son of death, would. But they did. She woke up and checked the mirror. Her hair was blonde, yet again. This prank was seriously getting old. She took her pocket knife from her nightstand. She pressed the button and it transformed into her sword. Then Nico came up to her. "What Nico, I have to go kill the Stolls!" "Swear on the Styx you will do something for me?" "Sure I swear." She said, clearly sidetracked on her thoughts of killing the Stolls. Nico shifted forms and became Travis Stoll. "Stoll!" "I think for what you swore to me, you have to act girly all day. Just like your sisters. And not stop until we say. Girly Jacqueline." "I hate you." She said. "Don't want to only see your boyfriend when he visits his father?" "She brightened her face and talked in a more high pitched voice. "I seriously will kill you Travis Stoll." She said perky. "Much better." She walked back into her cabin and got a dress from the closet she swore never to enter. She went out and tripped in her heels. She was caught in pale arms. "Are you ok? Have you seen Jack?" "It's me baby!" Jack said. "What?" "Was tricked by Travis! Have to act like a girly girl all day. I am going to kill him." She said in her perky voice. "Wow, how'd he trick you?" "Made himself look like you and why I was fuming about killing him, tricked me into swearing on the Styx to doing something for him." She said surprisingly all in a perky and happy attitude. "Do you want me to kill him?" "No, wait till this wears off and I can myself." She responded. "Looking good Jacqueline!" Conner said wolf whistling. "I think one undead wouldn't power you out, right?" "It'd be my honor."


	5. Part 4: Sapphire, Daughter of Helios

**Sapphire/Dylin! Anyone got a pairing name? I need one!**

The Stolls had much more difficulty pranking Sapphire, due to they couldn't enter her cabin without a child of sun opening it for them. So they had to wait for a few hours before one of them had to use the restroom. They carefully removed the pendent around her neck. The bronze sun, that she wore was slipped into Travis' pocket and came out was a cheap cartoon sun necklace. It had a face on it. They strung it around her neck. They went to her wardrobe and found it quite simple to steal her clothes, due to her being the only girl. They left dark, gothic clothes in her once brightly filled closet. They wiped the sweat from their brows. It got very warm in the sun cabin. At 5 am there as an ear piercing scream from the Helios cabin. Witnesses ran to the cabin. Outside it was a worried Dylin, who couldn't enter the cabin. A tired Will saw his situation and opened the door. Dylin ran in. he saw a gothic Sapphire tearing up the cabin. "Where is it?" "Sapphire! What's wrong?" She turned he noticed her necklace. "Who would steal it?" "I don't know! And my closet looks like yours!" He wasn't taken back by her rude comment about his clothes. "Sapph, who is notorious for stealing things room camp?" "The Stolls!" She ran out of her cabin.


	6. Part 5: Dylin, Son of Selene

**Part two of Sapphire/Dylin!**

****After Sapphire left, he went to the showers. He was still in his pajamas. Navy blue tee shirt and navy pj pants with crescent moons on them. He scrubbed his shampoo in and went to his closet after his shower. He noticed his closet was full of bright colored clothes. He was only ion a towel and his only brother was home for the school year, just great. He put on the salmon, *cough, pink, cough* shirt and jeans. He went to brush his hair in the mirror when he didn't see his reflection, he saw a blond boy. He matched his movement. Now the Stoll had gone too far. He was already going to kill them for Sapphire, but his hair? It really ticked him off. He stormed o0ut of his cabin. He heard snickers around him. He saw Sapphire smashing on the Hermes or. "Open up you lowlife jerks!" "Break the door down." He said. "Dylin?" "Hey Sapph." "You look awful." "Real supportive." He said sarcastically. He pushed a blond hair out of his face. "At least you didn't get your one possession from your godly parent taken away!" "At least you can beat him for it back! I have no idea how long my hair is supposed to stay like this! I can't be blonde!" "And what's wrong with blonds?" "Nothing! It isn't me though." "Well excuse us. We wouldn't want to get in between you two." Said a voice. They looked up to see Travis and Conner snickering and flying away. "You let them get away!" "Me? I'm not the one by the door!" The door opened after many clicks. "Travis and Conner just left, as you may have noticed! Fight about your relationship somewhere else!" Yelled a tired Hermes kid. They apologized and walked off giving each other the silent treatment before seeing a girl in stilettos leading an undead army." "Jack?' "Hey guys. Going to kill a Stoll. You?" She asked in a perky voice. "Fighting." She halted her army. "The jerks pinned you against each other. Why are you fighting?" They were both speechless. "See, you were so angry for no reason, besides to kill the Stolls, you got messed up." "Thanks," "Jacqueline." "Jack?!" "Prank. Tricked into talking and acting like a Barbie until one of the Stoll's lets me walk. I'm going to beat one of them until they do." "After that, meet up at Zeus' Fist, I have a plan." Dylin said.


	7. Revenge on Pranking

**Conclusion! I stink at endings!**

After beating Conner to a pulp to free her from her swears, she walked down to Zeus' fist. Of course she changed first. She saw a blond Dylin, Sapphire in her normal clothes but a cartoon necklace instead of her Charakam, and Emily, crying on Her Boyfriend Lends shoulder. "So what's this plan?" Jack asked. "Well, First, You're going to get this blond out of my hair." "OK, I have to get my redye, again." "Next, we all meet here at midnight. The Stoll's chose the worst night to prank. Tonight's the full moon. My powers are best." "What powers?" Lend asked. Emily had stopped sobbing to listen to Dylin's plan. "I can glow in moonlight. It only works when I am outside, and I have full power tonight. So, we are going to prank the pranksters." He explained the plan. Everyone got an evil smirk. At midnight, everyone went outside. They hardly saw Dylin exit his cabin. But once he did, his entire body stated shining a dark white, like a moon beam. They all, but Sapphire, stared in awe. "Yeah, took me a minute too, but come on, we all need to do our part." They sneaked over to the Hermes cabin. They opened the door and Dylin shined the light into each of the Stoll's eyes. They woke up. They followed the light outside. It lead them to the forest. A dark shadow kissed them on the cheek. Her hair touching their necks. They froze, enchanted by this mysterious girl. Then a cranking began, but they were mesmerized by the girls kiss. Then an ear screeching note deafened them. And a cage was dropped. Dylin came into perspective, reveling the mystery kisser, Jack, a girl who could hit an incredible note, Emily, a master architect, Lend, and Sapphire. "Hi boys, we really don't like being pranked." Sapphire said. She brought them to their own stage as the sun began to rise. People started to get up. "so who's everybody's favorite pranksters?" Sapphire asked. She shined an incredible amount of light at the Stolls. "To bright!" They barked at her. "Necklace, now." They handed her necklace. "I don't see why you like it so much." "Oh boys, idiot boys." She threw up tee stupid pendent they replaced hers with and changed her necklace and threw it, slicing the cartoon sun in half. It came back to her. "Answer your question?" "How? Were the Princes!" "Yeah, but you messed with the wrong people. Everyone has their limits.


End file.
